


再見，不論是意義上的還是真實發生了

by LillianSoda1152



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152
Summary: 他又重新出現了。不少於三十年的極寒，脫離了卻又再次看見那個曾經令他憂心不已的人。*我流式未竟的事業理解+擴充 OOC有*那個亮亮是殘黨 對不起了劇情雖然我覺得挺合理的 儘管你說所有的亮亮都拜拜了但我瞎扯了一個出來 雷者自避*大型捏造現場 私設Glass沒有眼鏡
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass
Kudos: 1





	再見，不論是意義上的還是真實發生了

Glass從來沒有想到為什麼要答應這個要求。

* * *

那天他只是在溫習舊辦公室的感覺。他只是想重新回充滿記憶的地方好好逛逛(至於基金會決定要幫他解凍這個決定他一開始還是不太敢相信的，畢竟光是想到自己的背景身世覺得自己能在基金會活上一段時間也是奇蹟)。在一開始他還是感到不太自在，比平常還多上幾倍的監視在他周圍環伺，加上在有人向他說明一切事態後他感到心神不寧。

「......你騙我、Kondraki他怎麼可能、Clef也不應該、...」Glass覺得自己幾乎快要哭出來了。光是想到這兩個好同事是因為他的關係而遭逢不測讓他備感歉疚，然而他看見眼前的研究員忸怩的似乎還有什麼沒說，「......Jack、Jack怎麼樣了、?」 他緊張起來，研究員那樣支吾讓他察覺事態有異。

所以當他看見了那個人的氣質時他簡直震驚不已。

Glass嚇住了。閃過的眼神裡模糊沉鬱、焦黑搗底，讀不透，那抹微笑，一樣的動作、一樣的神態。那確實是Jack Bright沒錯，可是前陣子不久才被知會Jack和SCP-963的存在已經被抹消的Glass懷疑著。

他不顧一切地衝向那間他不太記得的辦公室，那個紅色捲髮的男人嚇了一跳往旁邊退了一步。Glass無比認真的硬是湊到了男人眼前使勁的辨識:沒有SCP-963，一樣的眼神，一樣的那雙沉澱著所有陳年舊憶的翡翠綠色眼睛。他以為他再也見不到那個他一直想拯救的人了，但是他找到了，在這樣的機緣下。 Glass知道，他就是Jack Bright。

「Jack、!...你是Jack吧，你一定是、你一定是Jack Bright、!」Glass差點就要哭出來了，但是男人的的神情甚至比他還驚訝，疑惑的瞳仁瞪的相當大。「...請問、」

「......你一定是、一定...」Glass向後退了幾步，但先前研究員的告知還是讓他無法放心，「......為什麼，Jack不是早就已經...？這也不對...」他焦慮的微詞念著，卻沒有察覺這位被他辨認是Jack Bright的男人驚訝且緊張的眼神。

他是Jack Bright，他的確是。 Bright吞了吞口水。

他確實是Jack Bright，雖然他只是事件之後留存的一個個體，但從一些應該是SCP-963帶來的異常效應，他擁有所有那位「本尊」的記憶。 他知道本來的Jack Bright從頭到尾的打算和作為，他甚至知道現在承載著原本的「他」的吊墜現在在哪裡——雖然那只是一種感覺，他也沒辦法明確地說出來。

Bright知道所有事情，畢竟他就是他——

他也沒辦法再承受這樣的傷痛和記憶了。

「......Glass、」他脫口而出一個他一直都那麼喜歡、那麼想要珍惜的名字。 

Glass訝異的抬起頭來，「......你、你知道我是誰?」

「這不是當然的嗎，親愛的Simon，」Bright稍微勾起嘴角微笑，試著恢復跟以往一樣的氣氛，「...是我Jack，你沒有認錯喔。」

Glass瞪大的雙眼頓時盈滿了淚水。他本來以為再也見不到的人現在真正地出現了，他努力藏住快要滴下來的眼淚，「...太好了、你還活著、」鬆了一口氣，但他忽然發現自己真的在掉眼淚了，Glass只好一個緊張地轉身不要讓Bright看見他脆弱的一面。雖然，理所當然地，大家都知道他是脆弱的、太過於溫柔的，太沒有那種基金會式的冷酷。

他一直都是這樣的溫暖，總是那麼的貼心。Bright想著。Bright很想念他、很喜歡他，有時會傻傻地奢望著，要是這份溫柔是只屬於自己的該有多好，但是這樣單純的醫患關係完成不了不單純的願望。

「...你是我其中一個病患，」Bright曾經問Glass自己對他來說到底是怎麼樣的存在，「但你絕對很特別。」

曾經這種話還能讓他高興一陣子，但他心底深處知道這不過是一慣客套話。Glass對每個人都很溫柔、都很好。他會默默地告訴自己。他對每個人都是這樣說的。Bright多想好好相信自己是因為SCP-963而變得無比特別，而不是因此獲得無法磨滅的人生，也得不到多少人的慰藉憐憫。

Glass果然對他來說不一樣啊。他在心底嘲笑自己。自己是多麼享受這份屬於他所有病患的溫存。

他看見Glass轉過身去就要離開。「......那個、我要先走了、」Glass很想堵上自己的淚腺，心情在身體裡像海浪波濤翻攪。好複雜、好難懂，他竟然連自己的感覺都摸不清。

Glass想大哭一場冷靜一下──這是他給多少患者的建議，而自己終有一天果然會用到。原本他打算快步回到辦公室，但他只邁開不到兩步手腕便被Bright緊張地抓住。

「...!」抓握的力量逼迫他整個人轉回來，眼淚差點就奪眶而出，他漂亮的藍色雙眼被迫對上Bright這具身體翠綠色的深沉眼睛。

* * *

他起初有點抗拒，但是Bright輕輕喚著他的名字時他選擇不再掙扎。

「Simon...」Bright輕柔地親吻Glass的臉頰，接著是他柔軟的唇。他伸手解開Glass扣起的襯衫衣領，順著裸露出來的肌膚一路溫和的輕舔至喉結和鎖骨。Glass有些羞恥的喘息著，在Bright又再次搓弄他敏感的乳尖時他不禁全身輕顫，有些強烈的快感像電流一樣惹的他頭皮發麻。

Bright繼續摸向Glass的腹部，他很想讓視線在那些淺淺的、好看的肌肉線條上停留，但緊接著他選擇先褪下Glass的西裝褲。「...Jack、唔!」當掌心覆上Glass半勃起的性器時他聽到一聲十分好聽的呻吟，那有點令他發暈，卻也令他套弄的動作加大了起來。

「...嗚嗯、!Jack、哈啊、...!」Glass大口喘著氣，前液因為刺激而汩汩地流著，水藍色的雙眼已經蒙上一層水霧。他微微弓起身子，試著用顫抖的手摀住自己的嘴，Bright卻握住他的手腕不讓他這麼做，「沒事的Simon、不用忍、」他輕輕放下Glass的手，湊上前去直接用舌舔弄胸前紅潤的突起，引出更多引他遐想的呻吟。Glass的眼神已經被逐漸堆的越來越高的快感打至渙散，但是理智還存在著逼的他得面對一些沉重思考的拷問──

你到底在幹嘛?為什麼要答應?這樣做有什麼意義?

「...Glass，你能完成我一個小小的願望嗎?」

他愣住了。或許是心裡面翻騰的罪惡和自責才讓他幾乎想都沒想就怯聲說了好，當Bright拉起他的手將他一把抱進自己懷裡時他差點就要開始嚎啕大哭，不過他忍住了。當Bright用手輕撫上他的髮絲時他沒有亂動或掙扎，他的動作很輕柔，輕柔的好像在夢裡。雖然這根本就不是什麼夢，眼前這個男人的確是Jack Bright，是他覺得最有趣的一個患者，也是他很喜歡的那個彷彿學生時期坐你後面不停搗蛋的問題學生。他喜歡他，就算他擁有永恆的生命Glass還是會捨不得他每次的死亡，直到習以為常時發現自己竟然變得麻木，卻只能無可奈何的在聽著他講災難故事時在記錄他死亡次數的那欄多畫上幾撇柵字記號。

當Bright將唇際貼上他額頭時他還沒意識過來，接著他漸漸地往下親吻，耳廓、臉頰，嘴裡還小聲地唸著他的名字。Glass嚇住了，他有些迷茫地看著Bright用氣音細細地告訴他放輕鬆，那聲Simon讓他知道他掉入了不可逆的深淵裡了──深淵也凝視著他，這讓他更加窘迫──他不想在他面前哭，不僅僅是丟不丟臉的問題。

Jack很溫柔，對自己很好。Glass知道，但這份溫柔卻催出了他心底更多的罪惡，尤其當Bright緩緩解開他皮帶扣時他覺得快要呼吸不過來，那是從多久以前被判處刑罰時打從他心底就存在的苦痛啊。

「...嗚、!Jack...哈、嗯...」Glass失敗了，快感引出了不只是生理性的淚水，在沖的他意志潰散的動作裡他只得小小聲的嗚咽起來。

Bright加重了動作，就算他聽見Glass帶著哭腔的呻吟也沒有停下，「...Jack、不行了、嗚、!」他有些眷戀的吻上Glass的唇，希冀能在交纏時看見Glass好看的雙眼──同樣能跟他修長好看的手相提並論，儘管Glass早已閉上了眼睛，只能看見他輕輕顫動的金色睫毛和在臉上流動的淚。

很快的Glass在綿長的喘息中釋放，他不願見自己沉溺在性快感中的模樣，很快就用手蓋住自己的眼。Bright從抽屜拿出潤滑液，然後溫柔的把Glass的手移開，「Simon、不要緊張。」

在送入沾有潤滑液的手指後他用另一隻手重新刺激Glass已經疲軟的性器，每次刺激他敏感的冠狀溝時又會使他再次大力喘息，在他輕柔尋找Glass的敏感點的同時他看著Glass緋紅的臉，那雙眼終於睜開了，還在小聲啜泣著。Glass真的很可愛。Bright想。光是聽著後穴傳來的水漬聲耳根就會紅潤的像是著火似的，Bright憐惜的抽出了手指。

他一直都是這麼好欺負，從來都沒有變過。

「Simon，保持這樣可以嗎?」他抱起Glass使他能坐上自己的大腿，Glass拒絕思考似的很快嗯了一聲。他還是喘著氣，在Bright試探性的撫上他紅潤的臉頰時Glass忍不住又掉下眼淚，就算只有小聲地哭喘那聲音還是十分撩人。Bright很喜歡他，喜歡到好想狠狠的欺負他，卻也喜歡他到根本無法對他下重手──從以前就是這樣了，他心癢難耐，卻沒辦法忍受自己若是過度粗魯而害眼前可愛的心理學家受傷。他很快的自己戴上保險套，小心的握上Glass的手並將自己的性器緩緩送入Glass的後穴。

「...嗯、!...Jack、太...」在逐漸的推進間後穴也抵抗異物的入侵，Bright當然知道過程很不適，所以他任憑Glass好看的手緊緊地握緊自己的手。「放輕鬆、」Bright始終保持的十分耐心，儘管這個步驟非常磨人，他當然很想不顧一切的插入後就盡情的享受，但光是看著Glass只有微睜並充滿淚光的雙眼他就很捨不得。

不久他繼續一點一點的壓下Glass的身體使性器能完全沒入，接著他緩緩的開始抽送，並且吻上他的唇讓他的呻吟能全部在喉間散去。「...哈啊、!Jack...!」Glass馬上就因為快感而顫聲叫了出來，嘴間的交纏讓他感到缺氧，Bright一下下小幅度卻深入的抽插都精準地撞上他的敏感點。很舒服。Glass快要沒辦法思考，稍微喬動位置敏感點又會因此受到莫大刺激，再加上Bright時不時的舔吻他全身的那些敏感處，他馬上就被逼出更多的淚水和呻吟，看見Bright那雙認真的眼睛時他又覺得無比羞愧。Bright是不會知道在他緊緻後穴那一緊一鬆間他有什麼感覺，腸壁不時絞緊卻又被撐開讓Bright也有些昏頭，聽著Glass帶滿哭腔和情慾地叫著自己的名字時讓他覺得一切都值得。

「嗚、!...Jack、唔、好多、....」強烈的快感接近頂峰時讓Glass的身子痙攣著，大口換氣張著嘴的結果是流下了許多不及吞下的唾沫，Bright將那些舔去並重新親吻此時屬於他的醫生，加大了抽插的動作希望Glass感受到的快感就像現在他被絞的快要繳械的程度一樣強烈。高潮時Glass有點安靜的緊緊摟著Bright，就像戀人之間許久不見的熱擁，後穴完全絞緊像是要完全榨乾Bright那些被保險套承接的所有。在餘韻之間Glass將頭靠上Bright的肩膀，並沒有神經質的像一用即丟的炮友馬上離開，Bright有些意外的輕輕摸著他的頭髮，發現心愛的心理學家已經沉沉睡去。

結束了。他想。這就是他在這個地方能感受到最後的溫存吧。他很高興能跟Glass再次見面，不過這也是訣別，他不能在這裡繼續用著假身分欺騙每個人的耳目，他覺得Glass也不會希望他這樣做的。

不管怎麼樣他都只能步向他本該走向的道路，不是嗎。所以他隨手抓了一把手槍。

「......Glassy，」Bright幫Glass打理好了一切，在幫他披上自己的實驗袍之前他又重新撫上那張令他如此眷戀的臉，並吻去Glass的淚痕。

**Author's Note:**

> 情人節快樂各位 這次大家改吃個亮玻璃  
> 關於CKC的就都是之後再說囉(x


End file.
